


The Krab And The Witch

by JuiceDemon69



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda X Krabs, Edabs, F/M, Fluff, Humor, My First Fanfic So It Might Suck, Pre-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Pre-Episode: s1e19 Young Blood Old Souls, SpongeBob’s Just Kinda There, Spongebob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceDemon69/pseuds/JuiceDemon69
Summary: Mr.Krabs(And Spongebob) Take A Journey To The Boiling Iles For Cheep ingredients. What Krabs Never thought he’d find would be a love story.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Eugene Krabs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Krab And The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My First Fanfic And or Story Writing In General, So Please Go Easy On Me. Also These Chapters Might Be Short Or Long Depending On My Ideas. Enjoy!

Ah, The Sea, so Mysterious, So Blue, So…… Well Wet. Our Story Begins at the krusty Krab, Home Of the Krabby Patty! Owned And Operated By Mr.Eugene Krabs! Where…. What’s this?!  
“SPONGEBOB GET IN HERE!!!!!” Yells The Greedy Krab. “What Is It sir?” Asks His Square Yellow Fry Cook in brown shorts. “I know this seems out of the blue,but do ye want to come with an important mission?” Krabs asked, seemingly worried about something. But for whatever he’s worried about, it can’t be good.  
“Sir yes sir!(pause)What For Sir?” Spongebob asks.  
“Well Me Boy, I heard Rumors of A Place Far From Our own town, Stranger than our own world, and Far Cheaper Prices on Ingredients For Krabby Patties!”Krabs Says, Sounding as Joyful about Being Cheap As He always Is.  
“Wait,” spongebob says slightly worried,”what do you mean by Strange?”  
“I’ll tell ya on the way there lad!” Krabs says as they get into the Patty wagon(with luggage Conveniently Packed For Both Of them, just go with it.) and They start driving off to the place.  
“So here’s the basic summary of where we are going me boy” Krabs Starts “There’s a Myth That There's a Place That’s Very Magical….”  
“Like Goofy Goobers?” Asks Spongebob  
“No” krabs Responds  
“Like Hanging out with Patrick?”  
“No”  
“Like Squidward’s House?”  
“What? No!” Krabs Says Bluntly “like ya know Swish and flick, Don’t drink The potion From Mr. Bosby. Ya know, stuff like that.”  
“GASP,MAGICAL?!” The sponge yells in excitement.  
“I also feel the need to warn ya lad, there are also rumors about the rumored place that it is also filled with all kinds of creatures.” Krabs Says.

”OOOHHH, LIKE ANIMALS?” Spongebob asks, I’m pretty sure you readers at home know the answer already.

50 Questions Later…….

The Two Finally Arrived At the Magical Town, Known As The Boiling Iles(Thanks To A Time Card).  
“Ok Remember Were We Parked Lad!” Krabs Says as they get out of the Patty Wagon, Which was parked in a handicapped parking spot.  
As They Were Looking For the Store To Get the Cheaper Ingredients, Spongebob Looked around in amazement, Eyeing Every Creature, Store, Potions, Wanted Posters….. Wait What?  
“Hey Mr.Krabs…”  
“Look Me Boy,There’s The Store!”  
The ‘Store’ Was a Stand Where It Was Selling Ingredients For Stuff. And By Stuff, I mean you could use it for anything, Food, Drinks, Babys,Sweeping brooms,Murder, You name it!  
As Soon As The Krab And Sponge walked Near the stand, They could tell something was up, as the stand owner, a Small yellow Pig like creature, With huge ears and a curly tail walked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh, A Cliffhanger, Fun! Up Next, Arguments and Krabs Meeting Someone(the answer is obvious)


End file.
